hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Hijikata Toshizo
"The moonlight shone off his smooth, dark hair. For reasons I couldn't fathom, in that moment, the light on his hair made me think of fluttery flower petals… almost as if the cherry trees were blooming out of season." Hijikata Toshizo, '''known as '''Toshizo Hijikata '''in the localization, is one of the Vice-Commanders of the Shinsengumi, and later its only Commander. In the localization, he is referred to as the Commander from the beginning, and later becomes Chief. Personality Hijikata is strict enough to have thoroughly earned his nickname of the "Demon Commander", but has everyone's best interests at heart, even if he usually refuses to admit it. Though his emotions are typically obvious, especially irritation, Hijikata "says very little without carefully considering it first". For instance, in the beginning of the game, he only explains his opinion on whether Chizuru should live or die after Sanan requests that he do so. However, he can certainly hold his own in an argument and is quick to tell off most of his adversaries, most prominently Kazama. Hijikata's style of speaking is brusque and often informal even to allies, and he has the foulest mouth and the dryest sense of humor in the Shinsengumi. Hijikata strives to be a foil to Kondou, but the two of them act alike more often than not. While Kondou's style of decision-making is impulsive and emotional, Hijikata remains aloof and rational so as to make the best decision for the Shinsengumi. However, he also tries to shelter Kondou from the harsher truths and downsides of pursuing his dream, such as (in his route) his transformation into a fury. Similarly to Kondou himself, Hijikata's intent focus on his goal of elevating Kondou's status can interfere with his judgment, causing him to lose sight of the current situation and potentially make serious tactical mistakes. On a related note, Hijikata has a strong moral compass, and despite repeated claims that he will do whatever is necessary to benefit the Shinsengumi without a thought as to his own wishes, he often finds ways to justify factoring his personal opinion into his professional decisions. For example, when Chizuru asks if she should leave the Shinsengumi because her presence places them in danger, Hijikata does not give any consideration to the validity of the concerns she raises, and instead assures her that protecting her is a matter of pride for them. Background Hijikata is the youngest of six children in a family of farmers. His parents died when he was young, so his elder brother and sister-in-law raised him. In his youth, he sold Ishida Powder to make ends meet. He is a largely self-taught swordsman who later honed his skills at the Shieikan, presumably after meeting Kondou. Inspired by Kondou's idealism, Hijikata made it ultimate goal in life to making Kondou a well-known samurai and furthering his dream of protecting the people at any cost to himself. In the games ''See also: Hijikata Toshizo/Walkthrough'' Hijikata is a protagonist, the game's namesake ("Hakuōki" being the demon name he is given at the end of his route), and Chizuru's implied canon love interest. Prologue Hijikata is first encountered shortly after Saito rescues Chizuru from furies. He prevents her from escaping, threatening to kill her if she tries to run. Perhaps because of her reaction to Okita's insistence that she thank them, Hijikata also becomes aware of Chizuru's true gender during this initial encounter. Throughout his interactions with her and his captains, he takes a somewhat reserved approach to the possibility of executing Chizuru. It is clear that he would rather not kill her if possible, as opposed to Okita, although he will do whatever he feels is necessary to protect the Shinsengumi and its reputation. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Hijikata appears again when Chizuru is introduced to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers in the common area. He reprimands Kondou for telling Chizuru more than she needs to know, but does not volunteer his own opinion until after Sanan invokes "the responsibility of his position", whereupon he states that Chizuru was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He then attempts to prevent Heisuke from accidentally mentioning more than Chizuru should know, and directly approves of Saito's request to take her back to her room to avoid the risk of her hearing further classified information. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to escape, Hijikata appears again to reiterate his threat to kill her. If Chizuru keeps running anyway, Hijikata gives chase and picks her up to prevent her from running. When Chizuru struggles, insisting that there is something she has to do, Hijikata reacts with scorn and reveals that he is aware of her gender, along with Okita. Sanan is also not surprised, although Kondou is stunned. Chizuru's Story Since Hijikata was aware of Chizuru's gender from the beginning, his opinion on her execution has not changed, as he is still determined to do whatever is in the Shinsengumi's best interests. When Chizuru informs the Shinsengumi that her father is Yukimura Kodo, Hijikata reacts with shock. Following Sanan's suggestion that Chizuru help them look for him, Hijikata concludes that killing her is inadvisable. He then tells Chizuru that if she forgets what she saw last night, the Shinsengumi will look after her until she finds Kodo. After Sanan raises the question of what they should do with Chizuru, Hijikata suggests making her someone's page, and asks Kondou and Sanan if they want assistants. However, Okita interjects by saying that since Hijikata suggested keeping her, he should be the one to take responsibility for her. Since Kondou and Sanan agree, Hijikata is forced to make her his own page instead. Sometime following this, Hijikata requests that Chizuru continue crossdressing to avoid unnecessary trouble, and furthermore, that she remain in her room indefinitely. One Week Later Choice Hijikata and Sanan depart for Osaka on business within the week. If Chizuru stays in her room, Kondou stops by and explains to Chizuru that Hijikata is "the sort of man who can't help but care for others", and that though he may be strict, he is keeping Chizuru confined to the compound for her own good. However, Hijikata has not informed Kondou that he has no intention of employing Chizuru as his page. Shinsengumi Adventures 1, Part 1 A few months later, Sanan requests that Chizuru check on Hijikata, as he was supposedly up late the night before doing paperwork. Chizuru calls for him, but he does not respond, so she opens the door to find him still changing. When he asks whether it is an emergency, Chizuru answers in the negative, so Hijikata sends her out into the hallway. However, he overhears her talking to herself about how handsome he is, and inquires dryly as to whether she hit her head recently, followed by a more genuine question regarding the reason for her visit. Chizuru explains that Sanan sent her out of concern for his well-being, but Hijikata corrects her by saying that he is only doing so to annoy him and have fun at her expense. Kondou then arrives and remarks that it is unusual to see Hijikata and Chizuru together. Hijikata asks why Kondou is not already in the dining hall, and Kondou explains that he went for a walk after morning training. Hijikata then leads the way, although he calls back to interrupt a conversation between Kondou and Chizuru involving his lack of ability in the kitchen. Once in the dining hall, Hijikata confronts Sanan about his use of Chizuru as a messenger, to no avail. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Hijikata) Chapter 5 (Hijikata) Chapter 6 (Hijikata) Chapter 7 (Hijikata) Chapter 8 (Hijikata) Chapter 9 (Hijikata) Final Chapter (Hijikata) In other routes Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata does not appear again. Kazama and Chizuru arrive in Ezo approximately one month following his death. In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Hijikata Toshizo/HakuMyu'' Hijikata is portrayed by Yazaki Hiroshi in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Kazama-hen; by Izawa Yuuki in Toudou-hen; by Sasaki Yoshihide in HakuMyu Reimeiroku; and by Matsuda Gaku in HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Hijikata Toshizo/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Hijikata Toshizo/Gallery Quotes * "Run, and I will kill you. Do you understand?" (Prologue, to Chizuru) * "Souji… Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll cut the fucking thing off." (Chapter 1, to Okita) * "If you didn't plan to stare at men changing, close the door and wait in the hallway." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) * "He's doing this to annoy me and no other reason. Having fun at your expense. Sending a civilian on a mission to check up on the Demon." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Hijikata is no longer allowed in the kitchen. Apparently, the porridge he used to make in the Shieikan was awful, although Hijikata interrupts Kondou before he can tell Chizuru the whole story. Category:Characters Category:Routes Category:Protagonists Category:Shinsengumi Category:Furies